Irresistible
by iheartmuusic
Summary: Paul wants to leave, but Dawn keeps pulling him back. She's too irresistible. PaulxDawn HikarixShinji Ikarishipping songfic. A little bit of contestshipping as well. Might be major OOC-ness since this is my first ikarishipping fanfic. :D


**Hey there! Just felt like writing an ikarishipping songfic, which I hope you guys all enjoy. IKARISHIPPING ALL THE WAAY. 3**

**Sorry for the OOC-ness, this is my first time writing an ikarishipping fanfic. Please, review so I know how I'm doing. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated! **

**Summary: Paul wants to leave, but Dawn keeps pulling him back. She's to irresistible. **

**Song is Irresistible by One Direction. Yes, it's by freaking One Direction. Problem? I don't see one. I'm not a crazy fangirl if you're wondering.**

Irresistible:

"Paul?" a small voice whispered. Paul turned to see a girl, his _girlfriend_ actually peeking from behind a wall. Paul sighed, dropped his bag and walked over to the bluenette. He was going to go out to train, but he decided to see what his girlfriend so desperately needed at 11:58 at night.

"What Troublesome?" Paul spat out, with a rather harsh tone. He gave an apologetic face when he saw the bluenette flinch.

"Do you have to train now? It's 11:58 at night. Don't go, please. Stay the night." She said, her voice trembling. Paul sighed.

_Don't try to make me stay  
or ask if I'm okay  
I don't have the answers  
Don't make me stay the night  
Or ask if I'm alright  
I don't have the__answer_

"Troublesome." Unconsciously, he grabbed a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, which made her blush instantly. "You know why I have to train. I need to become Champion of Sinnoh. I need to beat…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." She spat venomously. "Just go." She turned away from him at started to walk towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. Paul sighed and went to catch up to her.

"Dawn." He said, his voice softer than a whisper. He looked at the blue eyed beautiful in front of him and sucked in a breath. She was crying. Or at least, she was attempting not to cry. Her gorgeous lake blue eyes were coated with a tiny layer of tears.

"Paul, just go." Dawn pushed Paul away from him. Paul looked at Dawn for a few seconds, picked up his bag, and left. As soon as Paul left, he couldn't help but feel guilt. Guilty that he left her in this state of weakness.

_Heartache doesn't last forever  
I'll say I'm fine  
Midnight ain't no time for laughing  
When you say goodbye_

A sudden urge to run back kicked Paul into gear. He ran back and forcefully kicked the door so it would open. Dawn was clearly startled by this and jumped from the couch onto the ground.

"Paul, what in the name of Arceus are you…" She was suddenly cut off but Paul attacking her in a giant bear hug. Paul leaned back, still with his arms around the girl, and just stared at her. Her big, beautiful blue eyes were staring back at him. He suddenly leaned in for a kiss.

_It makes your lips, so kissable  
And your kiss, unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
Your eyes, irresistible_

They both leaned back, in need of air. She looked at him and gave a smirk that rivaled his own. "I assume your staying the night?"

~ Three months later~

Dawn winced at the sound of the vase hitting the floor. Her brilliant blue eyes where now sparked with anger, confusion and hurt. She yelped in pain when Paul grabbed her wrist, hard. His fingernails dug into her skin.

"I already told you Troublesome. There's nothing going on with Diana and me. I swear to Arceus Almighty if you weren't so freaking troublesome that…"

"That what?!" she screamed "That we wouldn't have been together? Cause that's want it seems like right now!" Paul, surprised by her outburst, released her. Dawn slowly slumped to the ground, crying uncontrollably.

"Is that what you want Dawn?" Paul asked, his onyx eyes piercing daggers at her. Dawn was about to answer, but she was too late. Paul picked up his stuff and ran outside.

"Maybe I should be with Diana." He yelled back at her "She's not as freaking troublesome as you!" And with that, he slammed the door shut. Within a few seconds, Paul could hear Dawn crying uncontrollably again.

"Stupid Troublesome girl…" he muttered._  
_

_I've tried to ask my self  
Should I see someone else?  
I wish I knew the answer  
But I know, if I go now, if I leave  
Then I'm on my own tonight  
I'll never know the answer_

Paul continued to walk when he ran into a brunette. She had bright blue eyes, much similar to…

'Don't say it Paul.' He told himself 'Your over that stupid, idiotic, troublesome girl' He got up, dusted off his pants, and continued to walk. He suddenly stopped walking when the brunette got in his way, her face with an uncontrollable anger. Next to her was a green-headed teen.

"Hey you!" the brunette shrieked. Paul looked up at the girl. Her face was red with anger, and Paul swore he saw steam coming out of her ears. Paul sweatdropped at the girl.

"What?" he spat out venomously. He was in an extremely bad mood. His mood didn't help when the brunette slapped him.

"May" the green haired trainer grabbed the girl named May, in an attempt to make sure she didn't physically abuse Paul. "What the heck do you think your doing?"

"Drew! You freaking cabbage head! Let me go! I need to talk some sense into this freaking plum head for breaking Dawn's heart!" The boy, Drew, looked Paul. Actually glared at him.

"So you're the boy who messed Dawn up." He began to roll his sleeves up and flexed his muscles. "Well, since you're here I might as well teach you a lesson then…" May slapped Drew. "You can't beat him up until I beat him up!" May shrieked.

Paul attempted to walk away while May and Drew were arguing about who gets to beat him up first, but unfortunately, May grabbed him by the collar. She glared at him, and Paul couldn't help but to look at those eyes. They reminded him so much of Dawn. May, confused by why Paul was looking at her like that, gave him another slap in the face.

"What the heck was that for?" Paul exclaimed, rubbing his face. That girl…

"You deserved it! For breaking my poor baby Dawn's heart." May yelled. At least she stopped shrieking. Paul looked at Drew. "You need to learn how to control this nuisance that you call a girlfriend." May's mouth hung open, and suddenly she clenched her fist together. Before May could punch Paul, Drew pulled her back.

"At least I'll have a girlfriend. At least I'm not a freaking douchebag and hang out with other girls CLEARLY when my girlfriend dislikes it." Drew said, smirking at him. Paul looked back in shock. So the whole reason why him and Dawn were fighting was because she was jealous of Diana? Paul groaned and began hitting his head on a nearby pole since her realized the simplicity of his awful predicament.

"What should I do?" Paul asked May and Drew. Drew looked Paul in the eyes and whispered 3 simple words.

"Run to her" and Paul did. _  
_

_Midnight doesn't last forever  
Dark turns to light  
Heartache flips my world around  
I'm falling down, down, down,  
That's why... _

Paul ran back to their house and tried opening the door. He cursed when he found it locked. He tried banging on the door, but no one came. Paul sighed and checked to see if any of the windows were open, sadly they weren't. Paul went to the back of the house. He saw the light in her room, no, their room was on. And the window was open.

Bingo.

He found a ladder, and a quietly as he could, he climbed up to their room. He saw Dawn, with scissors in hand, cutting up photos of the both of them. He jumped into the room and tackled her, causing the poor girl to scream bloody murder.

"Paul, what are you…" She was silenced by Paul placing a finger on her lips. He stared into the blue eyes, which were clouded with sadness. He couldn't help but to stare. There was something about them that was… Irresistible. His eyes moved down to her lips. He missed how perfectly her lips fit with his and how sweet her kisses were. He slowly leaned forward to her face. When their lips touched, Paul whispered two words.

"I'm sorry." And with that he kissed the girl.

_I find your lips so kissable  
And your  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible)_

Dawn's eyes widened at first with Paul's apology. He never apologized! Never! Paul leaned back, needing air. The word "irresistible" escaped his mouth. Dawn raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Paul. Did you just say… irresistible?" Paul suddenly flushed with embarrassment, red dusting his cheeks.

"Troublesome, what makes you think I said that?" Paul asked. Dawn frowned at her pet name, but brushed it off. "Well, the bright red blush on your face looks like a tomato berry!" Dawn giggled when Paul blushed even more. "Shut up Troublesome." He growled at her.

"So, Paul, what was so irresistible, hm?' Dawn asked. Paul looked at the girl and got lost in her giant blue eyes. He couldn't pull away. They were so alluring, so damn…

Irresistible.

Paul tackled Dawn again, pinning her against the ground. "Do you want to know what's so irresistible?" he whispered in a husky voice. Paul looked and saw Dawn's face was a bright red. She nodded her head, signaling him to continue.

"Your irresistible. Especially your eyes." He started to kiss her again. Dawn was surprised by his sudden confession and kissed him back.

_It's in your lips and in your kiss  
It's in your touch and your fingertip  
And it's in all the things and other things  
That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible.  
It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss invincible  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes, (your eyes x5)  
irresistible_

Paul and Dawn broke the kiss, desperate for air. Dawn smirked at him.

"Wait till Reggie here's how irresistible you think I am. Or Ash!" Dawn got up and ran to the phone, dialing Ash first and giggling like a maniac. Paul chased her. After all, he couldn't help it. She was to irresistible.

**Sorry about the major OOC-ness that Paul had, but I did enjoy making May extremely violent. Thoughts, comments? All of them would be greatly taken into consideration if you clicked the little review button. Thanks for reading! :D IKARISHIPPING ALL THE WAAAAAY. **


End file.
